blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi (Control Sequence)
Kagutsuchi is the setting of Verse 1 and 2 of Control Sequence. It's owned by the Novus Orbis Sequentia as a city of the World Order Region, sub region of Izumo and a primarily neutral city despite being in the middle of the war. Plot Until Nex came in for the reasons of finding Myri Kukiyona, it was a realitively peaceful city. When Nex managed to take Myri out from their protection, it soon found itself the target of an unknown outside force. Its the setting for several of the members of the NOS like Reiga Sorairo, Mysteria, and Siegfried Schtauffen to go out and investigate issues of their own while the problems only thicken in Kagutsuchi. Nex found that a facility owned by the NOS just outside of the Central Area contained old type 4 stock models along with a cryogenic Miwa Suzuki. The fact other models were here gives Nex the idea that Kagutsuchi might of been a spot for AIP development, or at least a few types, as several were raided from the facility in Kagutsuchi's 4th area. Its one of the few cities revealed later on to have accessible gates and a "Prime Cauldron" which Nex apparently is seeking out. Into Verse 2, its believed that Zaezel's own goals have something to do with whatever is inside of Kagutsuchi's "13th Restricted Area", and Nicaiah mentioned that the government has knowledge of something with origins from the Third War being within. Locations The Sub levels *Rau's residence - The place where a short lived friend of Nex's caretaker lived and tried to help Nex, however it was then a certain General of the NOS made himself known, killing a former member of a resistance against them. A poor area, beastkin are often found here. Upper Levels *Area 1 - A central spot for many of the characters, is where the Airships land and take off of the main entrance to the city. *Area 2 - Military Docking Stations, the spot where Nex met Fasado for the first time. *Central Area - A large plaza like area sporting smaller towns, the *Area 3 - The Central Area where Valetha Deumos first struck, and the place where strange attacks from non war efforts began to happen being blamed on Nex and Sylar. Was also the area which Red Thunder and Sylar debuted. *Area 4 - The place where the station and transport is located. It was where Nex met The Marshal face to face for the first time. **Area 4 Unknown Facility - A facility which Nex found stock model Type 4's, and where an apparent raid had occurred for other types here. *Area 5- The place where Zaezel attacked, and where the barrier collapsed letting the seithr beings in. Its the last area before you enter the sectors of Kagutsuchi's highest levels. The 13th Outskirt Wasteland outside of the city that's been consumed by Seithr which is outside of the barriers. It isn't known what's out here to the public or even some militia, though its a place taken over by Seithr that hardly anything survives. 13th High Areas *High District 13 - A place comprised of several small towns, scattered around the various military departments stationed here. They are highly wealthy areas. *Destroyed Districts - Places that fell victim to the assaults of the unknown forces. *R&D Sector 13 - A sector owned by the Research Department. *Closed District 13 - A building that is between the branch and R&D sector, its worse for the wear and. Nothing of interest appears to be here. *Kagutsuchi Branch - A fortified branch sitting at the border of Area 5's gates. *13th Restricted Area - Past this point is no citizen access and military personal only. It is right before the branch, though the area itself is according to Nex somewhere within the branch. Significant People connected to Kagutsuchi *Myri Kukiyona - Lives in. *Miwa Suzuki - Was awakened from cryogenic slumber after being frozen in the city century ago. *Lazarith - Lives in. *Gallus - Lives in. Trivia Category:ZeroXEbony Category:Control Sequence Category:Hierarchical City Category:Location Category:EvoBlaze Category:Reality 0 Category:Genesis Destruction